


I'm Here

by orphan_account



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hopeful Ending, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written a while ago from a prompt given to me by a friend on Tumblr: “What if Logan is in the hospital when Julian wakes up?? fluff ensues. and all the love.”</p><p>It's more hurt-comforty than I originally intended, but that's okay. Post Hell Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here

Slowly, very slowly, Julian Larson became aware of his surroundings. At first, he noticed small sounds: the quite murmur of a couple of voices, the beep of what he thought was a heart monitor, the scrape of a chair across the floor. Then he smelled antiseptic and medicine, and that distinct hospital smell. The hospital? Why was he in the hospital? What had happened?

Then it came flooding back.

Everything. The Art Hall, the fire, the confession, going back into the building, and finally, his jump from the third floor with the boy who had tried to kill him, and then blackness. 

He wanted to scream, but didn’t seem to be able to. He wanted to get away from the hospital and the memories and just run and run until he couldn’t anymore, but that to proved impossible because when he tried to move, a spasm of pain shot through his lower body. It was so bad he almost blacked out again, but then, he became aware of something else. 

Someone had taken his hand, and was holding it gently. And from somewhere in his pain riddle grogginess, he heard a familiar voice.

“Jules?”

Logan.

Julian groaned. It was not because of the pain, though that contributed to it. It was because he didn’t want to hear that voice, or open his eyes and see it’s owner. Not now. Not even soon. He couldn’t face this now.

But of course, he had to.

“Julian? Julian are you awake? Oh god. Please be awake. Please open your eyes!”

“Just give him a minute, Logan.”

Derek. Derek was there too. This made Julian feel a little better. Maybe if Derek stayed, Logan would avoid the subject Julian was dreading talking about. Maybe.

Well, it was time to find out.

Mustering up strength, Julian shifted slightly in the hospital bed. This sent another spasm of pain through his lower body, and he groan again.

“He’s definitely awake.”

That was Logan again. Way to state the obvious Julian thought with a little exasperation. 

Slowly, Julian cracked one eye open, then the other. He blinked against the harsh hospital lighting, then his eyes fell on the faces of his two friends. Logan sat in a chair pulled up next to his bed. His hair was messy, and he looked so tried and sad that Julian’s heart almost broke. My fault, he thought to himself bitterly. He looks that way because of me.

Derek stood next to Logan, looking a bit less worse for ware then the blond did. Both were looking down at him, the concern and relief so evident on their faces. 

“Jules!” Logan exclaimed, a smile breaking through the rest of the emotions that played across his face. Julian felt his friend squeeze his hand, and that brought a small smile to his lips as well.

“Hey.” Julian managed to say in a raspy voice. Derek grabbed a cup of water from the bedside table and let Julian drink some. The water felt good running down his throat, and the coldness helped him wake up more.

“How do you feel?” Derek asked, when he had set the cup back down on the table.

“Sore.” Julian replied in a somewhat stronger voice now “And my legs hurt when I move.”

“You broke your right leg, and hurt your other one pretty badly when you impacted with the pad.” Logan told him, the look of pain coming back to his face. “They’re still healing.”

“What else?” Julian asked a little warily.

Derek took up the talking. “You also hit your head on impact, so a concussion, and you inhaled a lot of smoke. Other then that, mostly a lot of cuts, bruises, and burns.”

Well, Julian thought, that explains why my head hurts. Aloud he said “Alright. Good to know.” A thought occurred to him. “How long have I been out?”

“Almost a week and a half.” Logan replied. “You were unconscious for about a week, and then the doctors wanted to keep you sedated while you healed. Your mother didn’t want to leave you, but we convinced her to go get some rest. People have been in and out of here a lot these past several days.”

“But this one wouldn’t leave the hospital until he got to see you, and then wouldn’t leave your room until you woke up.” Derek chimed in, smiling again. Logan shot him a glance, and so did Julian. He was surprised, to say the least. He had thought Logan was going to hate him after everything that had happened. A tiny flicker of hope stirred within him.

“Speaking of going out, would you mind if I left and got something to eat?” Derek asked. Julian glared at him. Derek knew what he was doing, he could tell.

“No D. That’s fine.” Logan said “I’ll stay here.”

“Take care of yourself, man.” Derek said looking down at Julian now. He walked to the door, then turned back, giving Julian a look that could only say: Now’s your chance! Talk to him! 

“I’m so glad your awake.” He said out loud, then was gone.

Julian glared at the door as it swung shut, then closed his eyes sighed. There was a rather long pause, then Logan spoke.

“Julian, I hate to do this to you now, but… we need to talk.”

Anger bubbled up inside the actor. How could Logan expect this of him now? While he was still recuperating! He looked over at Logan, the frustration showing strongly on his face. “What more do you want me to say?!” He retorted harshly “I told you everything! Why would you push this on me now? I’m not strong enough to handle it yet!” Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. He hated himself for letting them spill over onto his cheeks.

Logan looked hurt, and he reached out and gently brushed away a tear. “I worded that wrong.” He said after a minute “I meant to say that I needed to talk, and it would mean a lot to me if you would listen. I’ve been doing a lot of thinking lately, and I want to try and explain some things to you.”

Julian sighed. “Sorry.” He whispered “I’m… I’m just a little bit overwrought right now.” He gave Logan a tiny smile and whispered “I’ll try to listen. I promise.”

Logan smiled back and squeezed his hand again “Don’t be sorry.” He told the actor “You have every right to snap at me right now.” He took a deep breath, and then began.

“First of all, I want to say how sorry I am, for what I put you through these past three years.” He held up a hand at Julian’s sound of protest “I know! I didn’t know. But I still must have been making your life hell, and I feel awful about it.” He sighed again “Second, I’m sorry I wasn’t a better friend. If I hadn’t been so caught up in my own shit, or fought with you all the time, maybe you would have told me about this stalker thing, before it got out of hand. And maybe I could have been able to help you. I wish I hadn’t pushed you away. I didn’t want or mean to, but I did. And now, we’re here.”

Logan’s eyes were beginning to fill with tears now a well. “I know how much I mean to you Jules,” he whispered “But I don’t think you know how much you mean to me. I realized that while I was in here the other day, and it made me so sad. I couldn’t bare the thought that I wouldn’t get a chance to tell you, but I have that chance now, so here it goes.” He drew in a shaky breath “If you don’t believe me, I understand, but you mean the world to me, Julian. Whenever you were gone at a shoot or something, I always felt like some part of me was missing. Whenever we would fight, I would hate myself afterwards, because I couldn’t stand the thought of you slipping away. And that night, when you jumped, me heart almost stopped. Ask anyone, and they’ll tell you that I wouldn’t leave you. They had to physically pry me away from you so that they could take you to the hospital! This entire time that you’ve been out I’ve been such an emotional wreck worrying about you!”

Logan paused to compose himself, because the tears were threatening to spill over. He finally looked up at Julian, (who at the moment was a little to shocked by some of what his best friend was saying to say anything at all) and began again. “I’ve been thinking about all of that for the past week and a half, and about two days ago, I had an epiphany, and all of it made sense.” Pausing again, Logan leaned in a little, so that he was looking Julian square in the eye. When he spoke again, his voice was quieter, and had an emotion in it that Julian couldn’t place.

“I have this feeling, in my chest, when I look at you. And up until two days ago, I thought it was a strong feeling of friendship, nothing more. But it’s not. It is something more.” And Logan’s next words sent Julian into a tidal wave of confusion.

“It’s love. I love you Julian.”

No.

Julian felt like he had been punched in the chest. All the air seemed to have left his lungs. He couldn’t breath. He couldn’t move. He could only stare, wide eyed, up at the boy who had just told him the most hurtful lie he had ever heard. Because it had to be a lie. He had seen Logan’s reaction to his confession of love. No one could have a reaction like that, and suddenly turn around a week and a half later and have a completely different point of view.

“No.” He managed finally “Why…why would you even say that to me right now Lo? Why would you lie to me like that?” 

Sadness filled Logan’s eyes “But I’m not lying!” He pleaded “Please believe me Jules! I would NEVER lie to you about something like this! Especially not right now!”

“Oh yeah?” Julian retorted, angry now. “Prove it!”

He didn’t actually expect what happened next.

He had thought that Logan wouldn’t be able to face the challenge and would back down.

But Logan’s lips were suddenly on his. And Julian, after a few moments of surprise, surrendered to the kiss, because it was sweet and passionate, and Logan’s lips tasted like home, and it felt like the best moment in his life.

They broke apart, foreheads touching, their breathing slightly labored, and Julian smiled. “Damn you Logan Wright.” He murmured “You proved me wrong again.”

Logan laughed quietly, and then gathered Julian into his arms and hugged him tightly. Julian hugged back, and let more tears fall.

“Don’t ever try and leave me like that again.” Logan whispered. 

“Don’t worry. I won’t.” Julian vowed. Pulling away, he looked straight into Logan’s eyes. “I’m here Lo. I’m here.” he murmured “Always.”


End file.
